Return of the King Of Braves
by Final Saber
Summary: At last, the Braves return to Earth, but this is no longer the home they left. Can our Hero's survive in this war torn version of their home? Or are they doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

Please note I don't have a program with spell check... Feel free to call me on any spelling errors, but please don't flame me for them.

The tall blond man stood at the front of the bridge, his gaze looking towards the blue and green orb down below. His eyes were scanning the planet he, and others on this white battleship, called home. Then the trailed to the deck of the battleship, where the brave men and women who had fought with him, lay in various states of horror.

The purple one... Impaled by multiple swords, and unable to look up. The green and yellow giant... Missing an arm. The smaller blue robot, tied to the giant... he was ripped apart in most places, his armor barely holding. The blue and red robots... both missing an arm, with their cheasts torn open. The pink and black robots... Barely any of their armor intact. And lastly... the black robot, with the lions head on it's chest... It's armor nearly destroyed... one of it's drills shattered to nothing...

The battle ship itself was in similar condition to the rest of the robots... However despite everything... They made it home.

Taiga's eyes darted again to the Black robot... GaoGaiGar... The command staff had no contact with him, since he used the Goldion Crusher to destroy Pisa Sol. Taiga's eyes narrowed, but he believed that Guy was alive...

Kosuke walked up beside him. "Sir... The J-Ark is descending towards Japan... "

Taiga regared Kosuke for a moment, with mixed feelings of admiration and regret... The man had lost the love of his life, twice in such a short period... But had continued to perform his duty, as well as any member of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard.

Taiga smiled. "Thank you... Make sure the others know, that our courage, has brought us home."

Dr.Liger zoomed past on his hoverboard before landing next to the two, his board landing smartly on his back. "I instructed Tomoy to make our descent slow, so as to not further damage the Braves... However..."

"Hm?" Taiga let out. The proffesor never used the word, however unless it involved something that would mess things up.

"However... The Orbit base in nowhere to be found."

"What?!" Taiga said surprised. The 3G orbit base had been their home... True it didn't have the facilities to handle this level of damage, but the fact that it was MISSING was something of great concern.

"We'll have to run a search in the database after we land." Came from Kosuke's lips, even as the red flame from re-entry dissapered...

Only to be replaced by an explosion that threw all the 3G members to the deck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Hyumma cried out as he stood, and ran to the window.

"What... What is going on here?" Taiga said, his eyes wide, as he looked down below.

What had fired on them seemed to be a grey mobile unit. One of hundreds. Their were countless numbers of them, some with shovel arms, others with ladders, all with their weapons pointed at the J-Ark.

A form in the back struggled to rise. The silver J, leaned aganist the wall. "Prepare Anit-meson and Anti proton cannons."

Taiga looked at him with alarm. "NO! IF YOU FIRE, YOU'll DESTROY THE BRAVES!"

J looked straight at him, "And if I don't we all die."

Taiga's eyes widened again. "No..."

The ship shook again, and the cables holding GaoGaiGar snapped, dropping him to the city below. Taiga looked at the falling mech, at the enemy units targeting it. "GUY!"

Hyuma cried out as well, "GAOGAIGAR!"

Unheard to all the others... a third voice rang out... _"Guy... Please... Wake up." _

Gaogaigar continued it's headlong plunge before a voice was heard...

"GADGET FEATHER!"

Gaogaigar's wings snapped out, and the headlong plunge turned into a flight straight at the mobile units. "BROKEN MAGNUM!" Was the cry, and the right fist shot off , tearing into the individual units.

More than forty fell, the rest turning their attention to the reborn King of Braves. Aiming their weapons they opened fire.

"PROTECT SHADE!"

The shots impacted aganist the barriar. However, even though weakened from the battle before, the protect shade was too much for the units to penetrate.

"This... This is the power of Genesic" Taiga found himself saying in amazement.

Then suddenly... The attacks stopped. Each and every mobile unit ceased fire, although they kept their weapons trained on Gaogaigar. Taiga could see how tense guy was, even through the mighty armor of Gaogaigar, he could see it. He knew it well, for he shared it.

"... J-Ark... Take us down to the ground, and land." J said after a moment.

"Roger." was Tomoy's response. The white battleship soon touched down in behind Gaogaigar, it's only defense.

A helicopter was soon seen approaching. It flew once around the King of Braves, and J-ark, before landing on it's deck. A brown haired man in a black buisness suit stepped off, The three G symbol on his left breast. His hair stuck out ahead of him, and was greying at the temples. He walked forwards without fear of the mechs to either side of him, or the J-ark's cannons which could disintigrate him, and the chopper at a moments notice.

Taiga, uncertain, descended to the deck, his senior staff following. When he exited the battleship and began walking towards the man, he noticed that the mans attention was more on GaoGaiGar than anything else.

"As the Leader of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, I demand to know why your units opened fire on us!" Taiga stated when in front of the other man.

The man looked at him, and Taiga stared back in shock. This older man... was crying with a smile on his face. "You'll have to forgive my men... things have changed drasticly since the days of EI-01, and the 11 souls masters. When they couldn't contact you, the Gutsy Geoid Guard had to take you as Hostiles. Fortunitly I got to the main order room before too much damage had occured."

"YOU OPENED FIRE WITHOUT PROVOCATION!" Guy shouted from Gaogaigar which pointed at the man. "WHEN WE DID NOTHING TO THREATEN YOU!"

The man stayed silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Guy... If I had been at my post at the time of your arrival none of this would have happened."

The groups eye's slowly widened as the man said Guy's name. Taiga was the first to speak. "ho...Who are you?"

The man smiled again. " My name is Mamoru Amani. As head commander, of the Gutsy Geoid Guard, I welcome you all back to Earth... After forty years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and the spelling corrections... Although it was mostly with names... Not bad for no spell check. Here's chapter two.**

* * *

The massive J-ark and it's occupants had been taken into the Bay tower base. Although the largest hanger avalible was underwater, due to the damage to the Brave's, the battleship was brought into a smaller hanger, one built into the ground. The nose actually scratching the walls on the way down, the J-Ark lowered itself inside, the ceiling closing after it. Lights activated, and cranes extended from the walls. Support staff exited, and began to untie the Brave Gundan Corps.

GaoGaiGar was taken into a seperate hanger, to instate Fusion out. Their was no other way to work on the Genesic Machines and Galleon. For a reason currently unknown to Guy, the machines used were still in a properly maintened state. As the Fusion out completed, and Galleon returned to it's original state, medical crews were standing by to take the Evoluder to

3 G's Medical ward. Other Gutsy Galaxy Guard crewman, Mikoto included, had already been sent ahead.

Inside the crowded J-ark's hanger Mamoru was speaking with one of the cheif mechanics. " Place Hyoryu, Enryu, Furyu, and Rairyu into one of our mass produced models. Paint them, and get them operational. Take extra teams, to reinforce the G-SRides, and the weapon systems. If we have time, I want to install the plasma drives into them as well. Also, have a team work on Choryu, Annryu, Mic, and Vollfog. Their repairs will take longer since we can't improvise anything, but I want them fully operational in a week. Hyoryu and the others, you SHOULD be able to finish in a day. Understood. Oh and about the Genesic machines..."

"Erm, excuse me, Mr.Amami..." Taiga said, from behind. "But I'm curious..." His eyes narrowed. "As to why you are taking such efforts to repair our damaged units...And why you are rushing your workers so hard..."

"... It's hard to explain..." Mamoru stated. "But once Guy, and the others have had their wounds taken care of, we'll have a full meeting with all of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard staff, to tell you what has happened for the past forty years."

"I understand that, but..."

"SIR! SIR!" One of the mechanics yelled as he ran up, red in the face.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the mobile units?" Mamoru asked, worry in his voice.

"No sir!" The mechanic replied as he panted for breath. "It's the Genesic machines you wanted us to work on."

"What?"

Inside the hanger where Galleon rested, should have been five machines resting alongside it.

Instead... Five giant green crystals sat, where the Genesic machines had been laid to rest.

"This is..." Was all Taigia could muster out.

"G-Crystals?" Mamoru let out.

"Yes sir." The mechanic stated. "As soon as Fusion out completed, the machines turned into crystals! We have no idea how it happened!"

Mamoru said nothing. Instead he walked up and laid a hand on the closest crystal. His hair lit up green for a moment, as he closed his eyes. '_What are you doing, GadgetGao? '_ he thought, before the glow dissapered.

Mamoru turned back to the mechanic. "Finish repairs on Galleon, then help the others on the mobile unit. I'll leave it to you to decide how to split your teams."

"But Sir! The Genesic machines..."

"Will be ready when we need them." Mamoru said, cutting the mechanic off. "Now get to work."

Mamoru walked out of the hanger, Taiga following. Un-noticed by both, Galleons eye's glowed for a brief moment, before going dark again.

* * *

As they walked through the halls of the bay tower base, Taiga once again grew impatiant. "Mr. Amami..."

"Please, call me Mamoru."

"Mamoru." Taiga began. "When are you going to tell us what's going on? " The stress Mamoru was letting out, was visible in the workers as well, as they near panicked to get every job done.

Mamoru was silent at first, before he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number on it. "This is Amami. Please see to it that every avalible Gutsy Galaxy Guard member, gets to the big order room, for their briefing session."

"Yes sir." Was the response before Mamoru hung up.

"Right this way, please Mr.Taiga... Although I'm sure you know the way." Mamoru said, leading them towards the big order room. Members of the original 3G were already walking in, Hyumma, Swan, Renee, Kosuke, Dr.Liger, Soldat-J, And Stallion. Even Guy arrived, with no shirt, other than a mass amount of bandages over his cheast. The medics seem to have sedated him, since he seem to be a bit wobbly. Mamoru looked over the crowd, before looking to one of the two current 3G members on his staff. "Where is Miss Mikoto?"

The staff member in question, Had white hair that went down to her shoulder, and was wearing a white and blue version of the 3G's female uniform, although the skirt actually reached down to her knees, and she was wearing a white shirt underneath to hide her clevage. (Sorry, but I don't want to tick off any female readers. ) Her white eyes looked across the group, before narrowing as she typed. " She still seems to be recovering from some sort of Shock. The doctors don't know when she'll wake up."

"I see... Thank you Shiva." Mamoru said. Shiva wasn't the womans real name, but it was what she prefered to be called. "Now... Your all wondering, what has changed in forty years? Why were we attacked upon our return home? Why does everyone seem to be in a high state of tension? The answer is..."

He paused, not sure how the would take it.

"Bionet."

Questions began to arrise, but Mamoru waved them down before continuing. " Bionet managed to rebuild after GaoFighGars last battle aganist the Gimlet Emporeur. They have been not only selling weapons to the different country's in the world, but have encited conflicts with direct attacks. The united nations tried to intervene, but their leaders were all killed when the United Nations tower suffered a direct attack."

He paused to take a breath before continuing. "As time went by we focused our attentions on containing and defeating Bionet. However... Even after multiple versions of GaoFighGar, and GaoGaiGar, even after both Kaidou and I took up the fight, in GaoGaiGo, we were reduced to merely defending Japan as best as we are able. "

"Now... I know, that their is no reason for you to aid us. You have no family here to protect. No friends to sacrfice for. No reason not to leave and take up normal lives. But I am asking you, as the head of the current Gutsy Geiod Guard... Will you join us? Will you aid us in defeating Bionet, and returning peace to the world? Will you lend us your strength? "

Taiga, closed his eyes before stepping ahead of Mamoru. For the first time, since his feet touched down he grinned. "All Members of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard who wish to aid these people in their fight, Step forwards. The rest of you can do as you please."

The chamber seemed to shake as the entire group, put their foots forward at once. J, who was leaning aganist the back wall, merely watched silently, as did Renee who stayed next to him.

The 3G senior staff all had grins on their face. Hyumma wiped his nose with his thumb, and Guy seemed to be ready to glow green, he was so hyped up.

Mamoru... who had been ready to give the order to get them all new identities and homes...

He remembered what it was to see Hero's again.

Tears built up in his eyes, and he smiled before wiping them away. "Thank you all."

Shiva did not look impressed, but said nothing until her screen flashed. "SIR! A Bionet Maruder has appeared."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, before he turned to her, all buisness now. "What the status of the mobile unit?"

"Deployed and intercepting."

"Not them! Order them back! What's the status of the Mobile units we just received?"

"... Only Hyoryu, and Enryu are ready to deploy. But sir... A Maruder can take out a hundred of the mass produced types. You want to intercept with only two?"

Mamoru got a grin that he must have learned from Taiga. "Our A.I's have never had proper time to Mature. Those two will be MORE than enough."

Shiva looked at her commander like he was a lunatic before complying. "Units, Hyoru, and Enryu. Intercept the enemy, and destroy him."

"ROGER!" The twin dragons yelled in unision.

* * *

The Maruder. A tall black robot, with twin gatling guns, on either shoulder. The backs of it's thin arms were covered in spikes, and red paint, while the hands were clawed for close range combat. The thin legs had no weapons attached but were obvisouly built for high speed movement. The head was merely a cylinder with a thin red slot for a visor.

The most noticiable thing about it however was the fact that it was heading straight towards the bay tower base. It stopped dead in it's tracks however when two voices yelled in snyc...

"SYSTEM CHANGE!"

The black robot looked at the red and blue robots, who almost seemed...

They almost seemed cocky?

But that was impossible for three G units.

The Maruder opened fire with it's gatling guns, intending to rip the two apart with a hail of gunfire.

However the two dodged to either side before their own weapons popped out.

"MELTING RIFLE!"

"FREEZING RIFLE!"

The black robot sped back to avoid the twin shots before dashing towards the red one. However Enryu brought his ladder arm around and sent the other robot carrening back.

"ENRYU, LETS DO IT!"

"ALLRIGHT HYORYU!"

"SYMECTRICAL DOCKING!"

The black robot stopped his backwards skidding to see something he'd NEVER seen before. The two robots seemed to be entering a state between vehicle and robot mode, before they seemed to click together. The robot that was now in front of him, was half red, and half blue, a tonfa on either side.

"CHORYUJIN!"

The Maruder lept into the air, diveing at Chyryujin, hoping to get inside his combat range. However, a Tonfa swept out knocking the mech from the air, and sending him carrening into a building.

"DOUBLE GUN!"

* * *

Fire and ice swept mercilessly across the black robot. As it did, it sent a message out to Bionet concerning these new mobile units. On Bionet's database, the Gutsy Geoid Guard went up several notchs, before the Maruder ceased to function. The red visor seemed to glow before the mech exploded under the power of Choryujin.

Shiva's eyes were wide with shock. Mamoru looked like he was ready to leap into the air, as if a kid again, and Taiga merely smiled on proudly.

"How... How could they have so much strength?!" She asked.

"Because, they have more experience than any other unit in the world. Their true heros!" Mamoru said, before his eyes widened. He started to stutter something out, but the white haired women had already thrown her headphones at him and walked to the elevator. "Shiva, wait, I didn't mean..." But the doors had already closed.

Taiga looked at Mamoru curisouly, as he picked up the headphones and ordered the mobile unit back. He then turned to the senior staff.

"... I guess I should also inform you about what happened to the orbit base... and Zeke Strike. Our last GaoFighGar pilot."

* * *

Allright, that's it for chapter two. Next chapter. Soldat J makes his decision, and the return of the chinnese combat units, Furyu, Rairyu, plus one more surprise. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Allright. Here comes chapter 3! Oh, and BTW. I never said they mass producded GaoGaiGar. Just the mobile units, like HyoRyu and EnRyu.

* * *

"About two years ago..." Mamoru began. " We had our best GaoFighGar pilot. Zeke Strike."

"If this guy was so good, why did he get taken out?" Hyuuma asked before getting a glare from the other members. He quickly shut up.

Mamoru paused to make sure that Hyuuma was done before continuing. "His bravery and courage, actually brought us hope. Hope to the fact that one day Bionet would be gone for good. In fact, I had to stop several gambling rings in the base, because they were betting on WHEN he would take down Bionet."

Guy rubbed his eyes in an effort to stay awake, due to his sedatives. However, he was definitly the most interested. "So... What happened to him?"

Mamoru was silent for a moment. " He was posted at the Orbit Base when an attack came. They were attacking the base directly with multiple units. He deployed in Fighter Gao... Then a powerfull Jamming signal came out... Blocking all our transmissions. We had to gain the rest from sattelites. Fighter Gao, was unable to perform final fusion, due to loss of contact with the order room."

Guy snarled at that, but otherwise kept his peace. His anger at the trick was obviously getting to his Evoluder powers, as his left hand was glowing, and the sedatives seemed to be getting less and less effective.

"The Orbit base was destroyed. Completly and utterly. However, we found no wreakage of the Fighter Gao, or the Gao Machines." Mamoru stated.

Now it wasn't just Guy who was angry. Renee had clenched her fist as well, and J had definitly taken notice of that fact. He silently waited though.

"To this day, we don't know wheter he was alive or dead... However Zeke and Shiva we're very close... Calling someone else a hero around her is a dangerous prospect." Mamoru said. "If we didn't have guests, she probably would have hit me."

Mamoru took a moment to think, before continuing on. "I'll get someone to assign you all living quaters for the time being. Try to get used to things here before we assign you duties. That's all for now. Dismissed."

* * *

In the darkness, of a bionet prison... Prisoner # 34078. His left arm, which golden metal sheath held a G-stone, was shackled to the wall. His right, with a J-Jewel was similarly shackeld. His feet were bound together, and I.V lines continuesly fed drugs into his veins. His features could not be seen but he seemed to look up and say, "When the time comes... Kill me."

Guy awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed, in a cold sweat. '_Who was that?!' _he silently wondered. "Could that have been..." He looked to the back of his left hand, which was still glowing with the power of the G-stone.

Guy sat their in his bed for several minutes before laying back down... It was only two in the morning. However, he looked at his left hand, and the G symbol before closing his eyes. "When the time comes... I'll find a way to save you... I promise."

He had no way of knowing if the other had heard him or not.

* * *

The next day...

FuRyu, and RaiRyu were talking with their older siblings, as the mechanics worked away on the other units. Fortunitly the J-Ark seemed to have a self repair system that was able to activate when it's J-Jewel Generator stored enough energy, so the mighty battleship was repairing itself over time.

Guy had visited Mikoto, to find that she had not awakened yet. Still... Things were looking better already. The people here seemed to be gaining hope little by little. He could see it in how they worked, how they laughed, and even in how they walked. And that was just due to having ChoRyuJin appear. Once they saw GekiRyuJin, Volfogg, MicSounders, TenRyuJin, and of course, GaoGaiGar in action they would be amazed.

As Guy walked through the mantinance bays he paused. The remaing part of the Goldion Crusher, the only part to survive, was being dismantled by several of the mechanics. "HEY! What do you think your doing?" He shouted at them as he ran over.

One of the mechanics looked at him. "Commander Amami's orders. He wants the A.I program removed from this thing."

Guy twitched, but he realized that short of physical violence, he couldn't stop the mechanics. "Did he say what for?"

The mechanic looked at him. "That's classified. "

"We'll see about that..." Guy said, before heading off to find Mamoru.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base Mamoru was currently being confronted by someone else entirely.

"So... You said yourself and Arma took up the fight aganist Bionet?" Asked Soldat-J. His restored helmet covered his eyes once again, making him all the more un-nerving.

Mamoru hesitated before answering. "Yes... I did."

"What happened to Arma?"

Mamoru turned his head away. He could not bring himself to look J in the eye.

"I see..." Was J's solem response before turning away.

"J!" Mamoru began. "I have to ask you... Will you help us? Will you fight with us aganist Bionet? "

"I will do what I want. If I decide to help you in the future it will be for my own reasons." J said without looking back. He walked out of the room, to return to the J-Ark.

Mamoru was about to ask again when Guy came storming in. "MAMORU! Why are your people dismantiling the Goldion Crusher's A.I? Why is it classified from the Gutsy Galaxy Guard members?"

Mamoru looked at him, the vanishing J, then back to Guy. "It wasn't classified from 3G members. Only the crew cheifs know about the Goldion Crusher removal, and what it's being used for."

"In other words..." Guy let out a sweatdrop. "That mechanic was just hiding the fact that he didn't know."

"Most likely..." Mamoru said, beofre turning to Guy. "In any case we're going to use the A.I in..." His phone chose that moment to ring. "Amami here." He listened for a moment, before paling visibly. "Are you sure?! I'll be right their! Prepare HyoRyu, EnRyu, FuRyu, and RaiRyu for launch. "

Guy took a moment to rest a hand on Mamoru's shoulder before nodding.

"As well As Galleon."

* * *

It had been a long time for Guy. He couldn't remember the last time he rode into battle ontop of Galleon. However he had little time for Nostaglia, as he looked down at the robot approaching the Bay Tower Base.

Mamoru had called this one a Dreadnaught, and it was easily twice as tall as HyoRyu and EnRyu. Almost the size of King J-Der. As with the Marauder, this one was black, with spikes on the arms, and the red visor head. However, it's arms were thicker than Enryu, and mounted with large cannons on either one. It's legs were similarly sized, and the concrete cracked with each step it took.

"Hmmp! This guy is nothing. " Guy said, before leaping forwards. "FUSION!" He yelled as Galleon opened it's mouth and devoured Guy. Galleons head lowered down, even as his arms and legs straightened, hands and feet forming. Finaly the human head appeared, and Guy cried out, "GAIGAR! "

As the others went through their system changes Guy attacked. "GENESIC CLAW!" He yelled slashing downwards. A shower of sparks followed the attack, but the Dreadnaughts armor stood firm. It tried to swat GaiGar away, but the mechanoid was already speeding back.

"CAPTAIN!" HyoRyu yelled. "GO FOR FINAL FUSION!"

"WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF! MELTING RIFLE!" EnRyu said as his shots hit the armor uselessly.

"RIGHT! " Guy flew back, and yelled out, "GENESIC MACHINES!"

But nothing happened.

"What?!" Guy had time to say, before the massive enemy fired a shot at him. Guy dropped below the attack, but was confused. Where were the Genesic Machines? "Mamoru! What's going on?!"

The reply came from Shiva, instead of Mamoru. "The Genesic machines have not left their crystalized state. Final Fusion is impossible with them currently. "

"Damn it!" Guy let out, before landing. "Without Hell and Heaven I can't pierce his armor! What can I do?!"

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" A voice behind him said. "THE HOWLING GALE! THE ROARING LIGHTNING! XIANG TOU LONG!" Was the cry. The twin dragons burst from GekiRyuJin, slamming into the Dreadnaughts cheast. Their was a brief moment of resistance, enough of one, that fear cluctched Guy's heart in the thought of Xiang Tou Long failing to break through. But break through it did, ripping the Dreadnaoughts power core apart. The machine sent it's information back to BioNet before it detonated.

Guy looked on at the blast, his eye twitching in anger. "I was... completly useless..."

* * *

Deep in the heart of BioNet four people spoke.

"It seems that the Gutsy Geoid Guard has been holding out on us..."

"No. These new units have far too much combat experience. And as for the newest GaiGar... I believe it is actually the original."

"That's impossible. The original is back in a black hole in deep space."

" Impossible or not... We have another GaoGaiGar to deal with... I believe we have a way to settle this quickly."

"And that is?"

" We destroy this new GaoGaiGar... With GaoFighGar."

"And if he fails? Or worse yet, awakens?"

"We pack the Gao machines with high explosives. And keep them shielded from scanners, so that when this GaoGaiGar does his final attack of Hell and Heaven..."

"The Gutsy Geoid Guard, unpreapered is decimated. A blast like that will sink the whole island."

"And no matter who wins the fight... we win the war."

* * *

Wow sports fans. Things are picking up in intensity. Next time, GaoFighGar attacks. Even with a new ally awakening, can the mobile unit hold off this combat enhanced GaoFighGar without the King of Braves?

Volfogg joins the fight finally in the new chapter.

FINAL FUSION! APPROVED!


	4. Chapter 4

... I'm slightly annoyed here. Fighter Gao is NOT Cannon. It's my own personal creation. And also, I originally wasn't going to have a Volfogg scene, however, between the reviews asking for it, and my own looking back at previous chapters... 'Robot shows up, kicks butt, is no longer important.' I figured I SHOULD do something more. So here you go.

* * *

Three days had passed since the last incident. Many technicians were studying the Genesic machines, in an effort to get them to awaken from their crystilized state.

Mamoru on the other hand was waiting for the activation of an old friend. One he hadn't seen for a while. As power rushed through Volfogg's circuts for the first time in his new body, and with the new G-S Ride and the Plasma drives to boot, as well as the Zero Alloy metal that had been used to replicate his boomerangs. Although without a Gundober, or Gunglue to replace the ones destroyed, Volfogg was technicly still incomplete.

Volfogg's eyes lite up, and he looked over the three present, which encluded Entoji Kosuke, Captain Guy, and an older man who he had not met, to his knowledge.

"Volfogg. " Mamoru began. "Welcome back to Earth."

Volfogg instantly ran a voice analyisis, to see if he knew the man. Surprisingly, his mainframe had seemed to be updated immensily, and he got a rather surprising match. " Thank you, Commader Mamoru." He said, to the surprise of both Guy and Mamoru. However, not to Kosuke, who suspected Volfogg would do something along those lines. "If I'm not mistaken, you have aged precisly 41.65 years since I was last active."

"Somwhere around their, yeah..." Mamoru began... However it was right about then that the alarms started to go off.

* * *

Shiva was on duty, along with Swan, whose attempts to pick at her personaly life were failing misreably. However that didn't keep the other woman from trying.

To distract herself from Swan's Prattling, she switched her views from the radar to the internal surveliance, and the camera quickly found Guy.

'_Who does he think he is? He can't even preform Final Fusion, and yet Commander Amami worships the ground he walks on. He isn't HALF the hero Zeke was...' _Were the thoughts going through her head, before an indicator on the radar screen flashed, causing it to pop into her view

Quickly she brought it up on screen. "New contact, moving fast. Getting a scan readout now."

"Roger. " Was Swan's response, finally all buisness. "Reading comfirms... this is... Reading comfirms a combination of G and J energy."

Shiva's eyes widened at that, before her fingers began to fly across her controls. '_This speed. That combination... It can't be.' _She paused before saying, "Fighter Gao comfirmed. Speed and vector correspond with a bombing run."

"What?!" Swan said, confused. "But why would a Gao Machine be bombing the base?"

Shiva didn't reply to the blond. Instead, she said into the communications, "Mobile Units launch, Commander Amami to the Big Order Room. Code Red. All base personal to your posts. All Non-esential personal to the shelters." She set the message to repeat at regular intervals as her hands began working out an intercept point.

She couldn't bring the communications up. It wasn't due to Jamming or anything of the sort. Her hands just wouldn't react to hail the incoming Fighter Gao.

The same Fighter Gao she'd just ordered the mobile units to shoot down.

Swan next to her opened Communications instead. "To the incoming Gao Machine. Set down or we WILL open fire. I repeat, land or we will open fire on you."

"... I'll kill you..."

Shiva's eyes widened and she opened communications. "ZEKE! Zeke it's me! Can you hear me? "

The pause was longer this time, but the answer was the same. " ... I'll kill you... "

Shiva was about to say something else when a heavy hand rested on her shoulder. Taiga stood their, and shook his head before turning to Swan. "Order the mobile units to bring him down, alive! HyoRyu, EnRyu, FuRyu, RaiRyu, and Volfogg, are all to launch!"

* * *

Up in the skies above Japan, was a blue and white Gao. This Gao was shapped like an F-14 fighter plane, except without any extra protustions off the top, and instead of missles, multiple round tubes on each wing, with larger tubes going down the middle of the wings to the tips.

RaiRyu was the first up to meet it. "I'll bring you to the ground! TI GAO FOUR! LAI!" He yelled as he launched lightning out of his hands at the Gao Machine.

However, Fighter Gao spun like a top, before firing it's thrusters at max. It pushed through the lightning, and rammed straight into RaiRyu's bucket, destroying it completly.

The first combatant of the mobile unit had a LONG way to fall. However Fighter Gao was descending now as well, which suited the other three dragons just fine as they opened fire.

RaiRyu could look after himself. He'd suffered worse collisions with the ground.

As Fighter Gao got closer to the Mobile Units, a cry came over the radio waves. "FUSION!"

The wings collapsed in on themselves, as the smaller tubes allinged themselves with the larger ones. Hands emerged from the larger ones, as the twin engines split apart to form feet. The cockpit lowered to the cheast and a head emerged. "GAOWAR!"

Shiva's voice came over the comm. "Mobile unit! Be carefull of the weapons on the arms. Some are meant for distance attacks, with lasers and missles, and the ones above the wrist form close combat energy blades."

"ROGER!" Was the responese, as FuRyu attacked first. "FEND DAO DAN!" He cried as he launched his air missles. This was more meant to cover HyoRyu, and EnRyu's symetrical docking.

However, the desired effect... Was not expected.

GaoWar leapt above the attack and multiple missles launched and impacted aganist FuRyu, knocking him to the ground. GaoWar quickly formed an energy blade on it's right wrist, and landed on the fallen mech stabbing it in the cheast, damaging the G-S ride.

"FuRyu disabled! GekiRyuJin is impossible to form now!" Was Swan's report.

"Volfogg is en-route to attempt to disable GaoWar!" Came from Kosuke.

"Order ChoRyuJin to fall back, and defend himself. Perhaps Volfogg can make an opening when he arrives." Was the order coming from Mamoru.

However, given this bried respite, GaoWar cried out, "GAO MACHINES!"

Twin drills erupted from the ground. A large blue train flew past the buildings. And a stealth jet, with a large gatling gun on one side, and a fold out rifle on the other, flew past.

ChoRyuJin was too far away now to attack. Volfogg was still on route. Their was no stopping it.

"FINAL FUSION!"

A blue vortex emerged from the tubes on the hands surroding the mechaoid. ChoRyuJin could not see what was going on inside, but then again, he didn't need to. "It's Mamoru all over again..." He muttered, remembering being on the receiving end of Hell and Heaven.

At last, the newest GaoFighGar appeared from the burst. However, this was not a occasion for Joy as it should have been. ChoRyuJin stepped farther back, wanting the distance between the two, so as to react sooner when GaoFighGar attacked.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"BROKEN..."

"SILVER MOONS!"

Twin boomerangs lanced out, knocking the spinning fist, and forcing the abortion of it's launch. GaoFighGar looked over at the purple robot, who was impossible, standing on top of a flag pole. He caught the two boomerangs and lifted them above his head. "SILVER CROSS!" He cried before launching the attack at GaoFighGar.

"PROTECT SHADE!" GaoFighGar cried out, apperntly not having Phatom Rings. However, that didn't keep it from stopping the attack, and launching the cross back at Volfogg.

"Wha!" Was all Volfogg could cry out before being speared by his own cross, and pinned to the bulding behind him. He grabbed at the cross in his stomach even as GaoFighGar's right hand began to spin.

"BROKEN..."

"GENESIC CLAW!"

Another attack, another interuption, however GaiGar's attack still couldn't penetrate the new armor. GaoFighGar pulled back his fist...

_'GUY!!!'_

The base shook as a sudden impact sent the command staff realing. "Explosion in the Genesic Hanger!" Came the cry from Shiva.

The ground exploded, as five pieces of light launched themselve at GaiGar. Green mist flowing from benath him, GaiGar screamed out, "FINAL... FUSION!"

GaoFighGar was pushed back by the green mist, and struggled to move forwards aganist it.

However, their was no way to breach the cloud, untill...

"GAO...GAI... GAR!!!!"

His armor shining with the might of Genesic, GaoGaiGar stood ready to take down his opponent. Both raised their right arms.

"BROKEN...MAGNUM!"

The two fists colided, however GaoFighGar's fist was quickly overpowered, and sent carrening off, leaving GaoGaiGar's Broken Magnum, to smash the armor over the other mechs face, and send it rolling.

GaoFighGar rose, and the rifle on stealth gao snapped out, and was grabbed by the now re-attached right hand. It was quickly brough in line with GaoGaiGar.

"PROTECT SHADE!" Was the cry and an orange aura expanded.

"NO! DODGE IT GUY!" Was the cry from Mamoru.

"GAO RAIL GUN!" Lighting arced in the cannon, and an insanely fast beam of light shot out, piercing the Protect Shade, and ripping into Gadget Gao.

Guy snarled, and said, "Fine...If that's how you want it... HELL, AND, HEAVEN!" He cried, as GaoGaiGar's hands began to glow. Gadget Gao's tail seperated, and flew up to reinforce the hands.

"HELL, AND HEAVEN!" Was the cry from GaoFighGar as he began to bring his hands together, green lightning arcing.

"Gemu Giru Gan Go Gufo..." was muttered by both, as if linked. However asGaoGaiGar glowed Green with energy, GaoFighGar began to glow golden, as it's J-Jewel, and G-Stone began to sync.

"VITAS!!!!"

* * *

Allright. I'm going to leave you all with this. And a question for the reviewers. Would you like to see other super mechs in this? I've been thinking about adding them, but I'm not sure... The series WOULD still revolve around our Favorite King Of Braves. So tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Although I hate to say it, I couldn't do Voltron. I know nothing about the series, due to lack of intrest. I'll give you a hint about the robot I'm considering though. 'Photon Power Lab.' If you guess you get a hero cookie.

* * *

The twin attacks collided, bits of concrete lifting into the air, and shattering due to the forces of power being exchanged. On one side, was the might of Genesic, and the unlimited power of courage. On the other, was the best the Gutsy Geoid Guard could make, backed up by the combined might of the G-stone, and J-Jewel, working in full snyc.

Lighting arced, and neither side bent, neither shying away from the full power conflict.

However... While one was putting all of his mind, body and soul into the match... The other was a unwilling puppet.

GaoFighGar's hands began to crack, under the pressure. However, it continued to press it's golden hands aganist the green hands crushing them.

Perhaps it was will power that brought about what happened next. Maybe it was the J-Jewel resonating with GaoGaiGar's G-Stone, and Guy's courage. Perhaps even Mamoru's hope, or Mikoto's will, broke through to aid the pilot.

Whatever the reason, Zeke suddenly yelled over the communications. "ERASER HEAD! TARGET, GAO FIGH GAR! "

* * *

This caused everyone in the main order room to freeze. Proffesor Liger wondered if the Eraser head could slow down Genesic's Hell and Hevean. Taiga, stunned, wondered if it was meant to send GaoFighGar flying back from the attack, so it could attack again with it's rail gun, or the other weapon on it's back. Mamoru wondered if Zeke had simply gone deliourous, having gone over the recordings of the LAST time an Eraser Head had been used aganist Hell and Heaven.

Shiva... Simply moved. Her hands flew over the keyboards, and then she slamed her fist down onto a red pad, next to her station. "ERASER HEAD, LAUNCHED!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Was the cry from Hyuuma, as he man handled her away from the controls. "YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THE ENEMY!"

* * *

However ChoRyuJin caught the Eraser Head, and aimed it at GaoFighGar. He did not fire, just yet.  
"Waiting for your orders, Captain!" He said, nervously.

"ERASER HEAD!" Was the cry again from GaoFighGar as his hands collapsed, and shattered into pieces.

"FIRE!" Cried out Guy as his hands plunged into Fighter Gao's cockpit.

ChoRyuJin did as he was told... Right as an immense burst of flame errupted from the seams of GaoFighGar. The energy of the blast was all re-directed to orbit, and everyone in the order room fell silent.

GaoFighGar collapsed backwards. The only Gao still salavagble, the Stealth Gao on it's back. The rest... DrillGao had exploded outwards, destroying the legs. LinerGao had detonated ripping the insides of Fighter Gao to shreds. The front half of Fighter Gao had been ripped into by Hell and Heaven...

GaoGaiGar slowly opened his hands. Inside was a bleeding cyborg, no shirt on his cheast, where broken I.V lines were still attached... Brown hair, cut short in a ceaser style, temporarily dyed red with streaks from blood... Wires sparking from each arm, the G-Stone and J-jewel still in place...

And tears flowing from his crystal blue eyes, as he seemed to blankly stare at GaoGaiGar's face.

A voice suddenly rang in Guy's ears. "Vital signs comfirmed Guy!" Mamoru said quickly. "Bring him back to base! Hurry!"

"On my way!"

* * *

Guy stayed with Zeke long enough to watch the doctors roll him into surgery. Afterwards he turned away and walked to the maintence hanger.

The Genesic machines had returned to crystal, and Galeon was being repaired. The four machines of GaoFighGar were being salvaged. Mamoru was having them repaired incase Zeke could ever pilot them again.

Although, Guy had to admit, his own recomandation might have helped push that along.

Volfogg had been embaresed at being pinned by his own attack, and was currently studying the mainframe about Bionet's currently known mechanoids, so that to not repeat the battle. His repairs had been short and sweet.

FuRyu, and RaiRyu also only needed light repairs, due to the nature of FighterGao's attacks. In fact, the longest project would be his own Genesic machines, due to the Hell and Heaven, and the damage to Gadget Gao.

"You could feel it... He was fighting them all along." said a voice from behind Guy.

"Mikoto!" Guy said, as he turned around and hugged her to his cheast. "You had me worried..."

"Sorry." She said. "But I feel like I've been helping all this time... Even uncoincous."

Guy smiled at that. "I know you were... Did you find out how the other pilot was?"

Mikoto nodded. "He'll survive. He's badly injured, and Bionet placed nanomachines in him to control his actions... But he's expected to recover. If he wasn't a cyborg, their probably wouldn't have been much hope..."

Guy nodded. "That's good... I want to talk to him... in a place other than a battlefield."

"Well..." Mikoto began, before the alarms started to ring once again.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mamoru cried out, in the control room. Very rarely had 3G ever been attacked twice in one day.

"We have a problem." Was Shiva's response. "A Golem is en route."

Mamoru's eye's widened at that. A Golem was about as tall as GaoGaiGar, with energy cannons on either shoulder, energy blades on the wrists, an energy barriar, and was the only mecha that Bionet had that came with their modified G-stones. It was the worst known mech that bionet used.

A single one could take out a COUNTRY!

"Status of the mobile unit!"

"FuRyu, RaiRyu, inoprative! Galeon and Guy have launched. Volfogg is just leaving the repair hanger, with HyoRyu and EnRyu."

"Order Volfogg to hold back, and prepare to use Melting Siren when the time is right. HyoRyu and EnRyu are to buy time for Final Fusion!"

"Roger that."

* * *

Deep in the bay tower base, a figure exited the medical ward, having heard the announcment. '_A golem... he dosn't...he can't fight one yet... Got to..._' The figure staggered down the hall towards the hangers._

* * *

'GENESIC DRIVE!'_ Was Mikoto's cry, which launched the Genesic machines towards their lion like counterpart, as ChoRyuJin engaged. 

"FINAL FUSION!" As the green mist envolped him, GaiGar lost sight of his battle compaion until the mist cleared, and GaoGaiGar dropped towards the ground.

Guy landed, Final Fusion having being completed, he rushed towards the Golem. He flew overtop the ruined ChoRyuJin, who was resting in a buildings side. He pulled back his right fist and punched the barriar even as the hand burned red. "BROKEN MAGNUM!" He cried as he fired it into the barriar.

The fist spun... and spun... and was knocked away.

"What?!" Was GaoGaiGar's cry, as the other mech stepped forwards and backhanded him into a building. GaoGaiGar crashed and rolled, before turning back to face the Golem. "GADGET TOOL!" he cried, as the Gadget Gao's head flew off. "WILL KNIFE!" The head attached to GaoGaiGar's right hand, the will knife extending, and he brought it towards the Golem's face.

The knife stopped in the barriar, unable to pierce, and the Golem's Shoulder cannons spoke, sending GaoGaiGar reeling back. Guy began to struggle to rise yet again.

* * *

"GaoGaiGar is being decimated! With out the Gao Rail Gun, he can't penetrate the barriar!" Was Shiva's report.

"What about Volfogg?" Mamoru said.

"Melting siren isn't functional. It must have been damaged in the last battle."

"We can't give up hope just yet." Taiga said. "Believe in our hero."

"HELL AND HEAVEN!"

Believe...

* * *

Next chapter, the battle continues between GaoGaiGar and the Golem. What is Bionet planning? Can the exhausted GaoGaiGar, win aganist this Golem? What is Zeke Planning to do, that he thinks can save Guy? Find out next chapter.

HYPER FUSION... APPROVED!


	6. Chapter 6

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Was the cry coming from Guy's throat as GaoGaiGar's hands clashed aganist the awesome energies of the barriar. The Golem raised it's hands up, to aid the barriar in pushing GaoGaiGar back, however Guy is not one to give up so easily. The clashing of the barriar and the ultimate attack of Hell and Heaven, began ripping apart the street. Buildings began to crush under the pressure, as GaoGaiGar began to glow green.

But the barriar did not break.

* * *

Back in the Bay Tower base, the command staff watched helplessly.

"HEY!" Hyuuma yelled. "Isn't their anything we can do?! Launch a goldy marg, fire a dividing driver, hit it with Goldion Crusher, SOMETHING?!"

Mamoru turned his head before speaking. "Our trump card... is not ready to deploy... To perform a manual fusion with it... it's impossible for a human."

Shiva closed her eyes. Was this how it was all going to end?

A red flashing in her eyes, made them snap open. Her eyes widened at the message that appeared on the screen. "Th...This is... SIR! GAO BOOSTER IS LAUNCHING!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

GaoGaiGar was sent crashing back into a building. "No way... Hell and Heaven...was repelled?!"

The Golem stood tall over GaoGaiGar, the weapons on it's back glowing menacingly. However it looked up and away from GaoGaiGar.

"What?" Guy wondered aloud, as something buzzed overtop of the two, at high speeds. It left water droplets in the air, as it did, and angled upwards. Guy managed to get a clear look at it.

It had the basic shape of Stealth Gao, but that's where it's similarities ended. It was easily the size of GaoGaiGar or the Golem, and had two large engines underneath, thicker than even Genesic's legs. It was scaled from tip to rear with black armor, and it had gold lines on the side. As it angled back towards the two, Zeke yelled from the cockpit. "GAOGAIGAR! FLY STRAIGHT UP! THEN LEAVE IT TO ME!"

* * *

Mamoru's eyes were wide, as were Shiva's as a red light began to flash. "Sir!" Shiva said. "Hyper Fusion, requested!"

"Your opinion." Mamoru asked.

"We abort this, get Zeke back to his hospital bed, and get that white battleship to launch."

"Noted. Chances of Hyper Fusion suceding with Zeke piloting?"

"Less than ten percent, giving his condition."

Taiga grinned. "Reminds me of our first Final Fusion... Odds and Statistics are for scientists, not Heros. Their is one hundred percent of sucsess. HYPER FUSION! APPROVED!"

Mamoru nodded at Shiva grinning. She got a angry look on her face but turned to the controls. "Hyper Fusion! PROGRAM DRIVE! " The panel broke under her hand before turning green!

* * *

Guy shouted as he flew straight up, a green mist being released from both GaoGaiGar, and the GaoBooster. Both pilots shouted as one, "HYPER... FUSION!"

The Fusion sphere formed around them and GaoBooster flew straight up at GaoGaiGar from below. The two engines opened up, and slide into place around the feet, stopping below the drills. The wings seemed to break away from booster gao to roll up, and cover the two hands. The remainder slid into place over Gadget Gao, it's engines burning.

The armor around the hands and legs was now segemented with Booster Gao's scales. The back thrusters, added to Gadget Gao's own, and didn't impede them in any way.

"HYPER...GAO...GAI...GAR!" Was Guy's cry as the Fusion cloud dispersed. He looked down at the Golem from the air. "Incredible... Genesic's power... the G-Stone's power... it's being amplified a million times over.

Guy landed in front of his opponent. "BROKEN..." He began. Several scales slid down to cover his knuckles, and the hand began to glow gold as it spun. "BOOSTER!" he cried and the hand flew off.

The hand slammed into the barriar, the golden glow rippining into it. As the Golem began to slide backwards it opened fire on the hand, only to have the blasts deflected into the street.

"The Gao Booster was originaly intended for GaoFighGar... With it powering up Genesic..." Mamoru began.

"It can surpass a god or a devil!" Shiva said in both surprise and fear.

The punch broke through the barriar, before ripping into the Golem, and punching through it's armor. The leftover rotational force ripped the mech to shreds from the inside. The information was quickly passed on to BioNet about this new and powerfull enemy.

Guy landed heavily on the ground. "We did it... thank you Zeke..."

Their was no response from the cyborg.

Guy's eyes widened, and he took off for the bay tower base, leaving the clean up, to the worker crews.

* * *

Fusion out had been performed. Galeon was seperated once again. The Genesic machines had re-entered their crystilized state, and the Gao Booster had been returned to it's hanger, for both maintenaince and completion.

However Guy found himself sitting on a bench, infront of the base's operation room. Normally, this would be hard enough on him, waiting to see if a hero survived or failed.

To make matters harder though, Shiva was sitting on the bench opposite of him, her knees locked together, and glaring at him, as if willing him to turn to ice.

Guy finally decided to break the silence, when she did it instead. "Why? ... Why would he save someone like you? Someone he hadn't even met?"

"The same reason he got into a GaoMachine in the first place." Was Guy's response. "To stop Bionet and save as many people as he can."

"BUT He's just a solider! Just like you!"

"Which means he understands why he did, what he did." Was Guys shouted response, before he quieted down. " ... Zeke... is a hero. And he WILL make it through this. Then you can talk to him yourself. "

She quieted down after that, and could no longer look Guy in the eye. '_She's angry at the world and needs to vent. She can hate me all she wants for this. It won't change things.' _Were his thoughts.

However, the new found silence did not change the red light glowing above the door. The two sat and waited. Mikoto eventually came with coffee for the two, which they both took, before sitting next to Guy.

She was the one to break the silence next. "So... can you tell us, anything about Zeke? We don't really know much other than he's GaoFighGars current pilot."

Shiva said nothing at first, just holding the coffee in boths hands before begining. "Well... for starters... he isn't Japennese... He's from Canada. He came here after his home city was devastated in a Bionet attack. He had lost both his arms from the elbows down, and voluntered for the Gutsy Geoid Guard. In exchange for arms, he gave them the remainder of his life."

She paused and took another sip. "He always told me, that he wasn't brave. That he wasn't couragous, that he wasn't a hero. He was doing this, because if he didn't, others would suffer the same way he did. He never fought for the sake of fighting. He fought to keep others from sharing his fate... At least... that's how it started. After a while, he came to like others calling him a hero, the work crews cheering whenever he exited Fighter Gao."

She paused. " Maybe Commander Amami saw something in him that others didn't. I don't know what. But out of all the candidates, they selected the cripple."

Another pause, another sip. "He told me, that once Bionet was finished, he would get rid of the cyborg arms, and get normal prostethitics. Free himself of the Gutsy Geoid Guard. Then ... Then we got word that Bionet was going to attack the Orbit Base... and you know the rest."

She fell silent once again. Guy found he could understand her anger a bit better now, but still could not find words to console her.

The light went out.

All three of them stood, as the doctor exited. "Well... He should be fine... but we've strapped him down to his bed, so that a repeat of this incident does not occur again."

"Thank goodness..." Mikoto said, as she turned to Shiva. "That's wonderfull, isn't it?"

The other woman smiled, the first time, Guy or Mikoto had seen it. "Yes... Yes it is."

* * *

"This newest GaoGaiGar has become a major threat to our Bionet."

" I agree, it must be stopped. But what do we send? We have other Golem's, but their ineffective aganist that GaoGaiGar. "

"We finish construction on the Promethus... But we need to buy some time."

"I have the perfect way... "

"What are you planning?"

"We use Hackers, spies, and informents, to bring about a minor Japennese war."

"Explain."

"It's simple my friends... we pit GaoGaiGar... Aganist..."

"Mazinkaiser."

* * *

Next time. It's the God of Destruction, versus, The King of Defense. GaoGaiGar Versus Mazinkaiser. Will the two hero's destroy eachother, or can Volfogg tear through this net of lies, and trickery? Thinking about writing this makes me giggle.

For those of you who don't know anything about MazinKaiser, or Mazinger, look it up on Youtube. I especially suggest, GrenKaiser01's videos on GaoGaiGar versus Mazinkaiser. All three were very well done.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I liked the idea of this fight. A clash of an unstoppable force, aganist an immovable object. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

GaoGaiGar brought his left fist around, smashing it into a building with a ferocious uppercut. The top of the building, and multiple occupants went flying, even as he shot off his right down the street, tearing up cars, street lamps, and people, with the mere force of it. Bringing his foot up into the air he slammed it down onto another building, crushing it, and it's occupants.

This was the image being conyed to the young mech pilot Koji Kabuto, and Proffesor Yumi, at the Photon power lab. Along with them were the pilots of the other mecha that protected this place, including Tetsuya, Sayaka, and the obsese, yet proud, Boss.

Finally Proffesor Yumi shut off the screen. "So it appears, that our information of Bionet gaining control of one of 3G's Gao units is correct. Their GaoGaiGar has completly decimated a city."

"HEH! THAT'S NOTHIN!" Boss began to boast. "I'll get him with my Borot, and he won't even have time to sneeze with MY kinda power."

"This kind of power isn't a joke." Tetsuya said. " We'll take him on together, with Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger."

Koji clenched his right fist and brought it up infront of his face. "This jerk is going to feel Mazinkaiser's power!"

* * *

MazinKaiser brought his left fist around, smashing it into a building with a ferocious uppercut. The top of the building, and multiple occupants went flying, even as he shot off his right down the street, tearing up cars, street lamps, and people, with the mere force of it. Bringing his foot up into the air he slammed it down onto another building, crushing it, and it's occupants.

This was the image being conveyed to the brave forces of the Gutsy Geoid Guard. Guy's left fist was clenched tightly, and the repaired mobile units were angered as well.

Finally Shiva shut off the screen. " It seems that Bio Net has captured an extremly powerfull mech. It's known as MazinKaiser. It's called the king of defense since it's armor has NEVER been pierced, or damaged."

"Never huh... Well, lets see how it handles the combined power of GaoGaiGar, and the Gao Booster. HAHAHAHA!" Was being boasted from Hyuma.

"Unfortunitly, the Gao Booster would still need a pilot at this time, and we don't have one qualified." Was Shiva's response.

"GAH! Bu, bu, bu..." Hyuma stuttered out before Guy interupted.

"If we can't use it we don't." He said. "Well just have to have a one on one fight."

Mamoru sat in his chair considering, before speaking. "We can't sacrfice our defenses to attack MazinKaiser... so We'll send along ChoRyuJin, and one other."

"Who else?" Was the question from Guy's lips before the gate the mechs used began to open up.

Mamoru grinned, as a giant foot stepped into the room, causing it to shake. Shiva smiled lightly as well, as the other foot stepped into the room. This mech was gold from head to toe, with tires on it's arms and legs.

"HEY! I heard someone needed to take down a pest, so I voluntered." Was the cry from the boastfull robot.

"GOLDYMARG?!!"

* * *

"PILIDER LAUNCH!" Was the cry as the red plane launched from it's hidden hanger. It sped down it's hidden waterway, before launching into the sky. As it flew overtop the Photon Power Lab, the imposing form of MazinKaiser rose up from the pool. "MAZIN GO!" The Pilider connected to the giant mech, and it's eyes flashed yellow, before it started to run forwards. "KAISER SKRAUNDER!"

The giant red pair of wings launched themselves before connecting to MazinKaiser's back, and carrying it forwards, into the sky, Great Mazinger following.

* * *

"GALLEON!" Was the cry from Guy's throat as the mecha lion rose from it's home. He leapt up onto it's head as it headed outwards, the Gao Machines following. HyoRyu and EnRyu followed in vehicle mode. And running through the rubble, like it wasn't even their, was the Golden Tank, the mighty Hammer of Hero's on his back.

Hero's rushed to battle eachother...

However, one sat in a chair taloried to his immense size, as he studied the visual of MazinKaiser once again. Data flashed across Volfogg's eyes as he studied the recording again and again.

"I need to gather more information. " He decided as he stood. "SYSTEM CHANGE!" Was his cry as he transformed into a police car and sped off.

His Destination, the Photon Power Lab.

* * *

Galeon was flying over a destroyed city when he Guy saw it in the distance. A black mech, with wings of the devil. "It's come for us..." He leaped off the front. "FUSION!" The white mecha lion bit down on him, before transforming into GaiGar. Before the cry for Final Fusion could be yelled, another voice rang out.

"PHOTON BEAM!" Twin beams of light shot from the other mechs eyes towards GaiGar forcing it to spin away. "I'll get you, you piece of crap." Koji said. "YOUR UP AGANIST THE POWER OF MAZINKAISER!"

"WHO CARES?! MELTING RIFLE!"

"FREEZING RIFLE!"

As the two mobile units opened fire, Guy could finally feel safe in yelling, "FINAL... FUSION!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Came a shout, as Great came flying in a top speed, intending to tackle GaiGar.

"MARG CANNON!" Was the cry, as a shot flew and slammed into Great's side, causing it to fall into one of the smoke plumes instead.

Great crashed to the ground in time to see Straight and Spiral Gao enter the cloud. He rolled to his side to stand when Protect and Broken Gao flew inside. He got to his feet when Gadget Gao flew inside. Then turning his cheast to the cloud, he yelled, "BREAST FIRE!" Great responded to his call, and the red beam of light burned through the smoke. The cloud parted in a mighty explosion.

"CAPTAIN!" Was the cry from HyoRyu and EnRyu.

"GAOGAIGAR!" Came from GoldyMarg.

MazinKaiser landed not far away from Great. "HEY! He was mine."

"Your too slow Kabuto... You..."

"BROKEN MAGNUM!"

The spinning red fist flew from the explosion cloud, slamming into Great Mazinger, sending it crashing through multiple buildings before arcing up and away, back to the explosion cloud.

"TETSUYA!" MazinKaiser turned from it's fallen comrade towards the explosion cloud, which was rapidly dispersing to show the lines of GaoGaiGar.

"This is where it begins, Mazinkaiser." Came from Guy's throat as he pointed at the other black mech.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS GAOGAIGAR! SKRUANDER OFF!" With his wings seperating Mazinkaiser charged forwards. He raised his right fist as he ran, the concrete splitting before his every step.

"RRAAAGGGHHHH!!!" Came from Guy's throat as he charged to meet MazinKaiser's challenge. Their fists collided with eachother as the two rammed into eachother, neither giving way. "Theirs no way I'm going to lose to the likes of you. " He slammed his spinning right fist into MazinKaiser's gut. "BROKEN MAGNUM!"

MazinKaiser went skidding back, his feet leaving twin trenchs in the earth. But when the attack lost momentum, and returned to GaoGaiGar, MazinKaiser was still standing strong. "I'm going to send you straight to HELL! " With that, Mazinkaiser's cheast symbol began to glow red. "FIRE BLASTER! " A torrent of red energy raced towards GaoGaiGar, melting all in it's path...

"PROTECT SHADE!" Was the cry, and MazinKaisers attack splashed aganist the oranger barriar. Streams of the red energy were sprayed wide, and buildings burned even with the energy reduced. However, Koji kept up the attack, and reflecting it was clearly impossible.

Great began to stand, however ChoRyuJin was waiting for him. "I won't let you interfere in Captain Guy's fight!"

"Heh. If Kabuto needed my help, he wouldn't be winning their little encounter." Was the smug reply from Tetsuya.

"Winning?"

"AAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Was the cry from Guy's throat, as he charged forwards, his left hand still extended. When he was right up next to MazinKaiser, he cried out, "SPIRAL DRILL!" as he slammed his knee into MazinKaiser's cheast. Koji had to stop the attack, for fear of falling towards Tetsuya and destroying Great with the Fire Blaster. As MazinKaiser stumbled back, Guy's right fist began to glow red. "GEMU!" The fist crashed into MazinKaiser's cheast sending it sliding back. "GERU!" His golden left fist crashed into the mechs face sending it reeling back. "GAN!" The right again, this time, to MazinKaisers Z in the middle of it's cheast. "GO!" Another punch from the golden fist. "GUFO!" A powerfull right that sent MazinKaiser carrening back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Koji cried out as he struggled to keep MazinKaiser's balance. He skidded to a stop, only to see GaoGaiGar bring it's hands together. A green vortex shot out, surronding MazinKaiser and trapping it in mid air.

"VITAS!" Guy screamed out as he shot towards MazinKaiser. His twin fists slammed into the other mechs cheast, pushing him back.

However... Guy's fists could not pierce MazinKaisers armor. Even as the mighty attack of Hell And Hevean rammed aganist the mechs armor, MazinKaisers eye's flashed yellow, and he brough his arms around under GaoGaiGar's own. "TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" The twing spinning fists slammed into GaoGaiGar's cheast sending him carrening back, leaving pieces of it's armor behind.

"AGH!" was Guy's cry as Koji charged in, his fists re-attaching. MazinKaiser slammed his right fist into GaoGaiGar's face, breaking off one of it's horns. He brought his left aganist Galleon's head, breaking off the teeth. He kneed GaoGaiGar in the chin sending it carrening back through the ruined buildings.

"It's time to finish you off..." A golden light emerged from Mazinkaisers joints, and it seemed to arc it's back in pain. A handle extended out of it's cheast and the mech grabbed hold, pulling with it a giant blade. "KAISER BLADE!"

Guy stood up, looking at the mighty sword, before crying out..." GOLDY MARG!"

"SYSTEM CHANGE!" came from the tall Golden Warrior, as his head seperated from his body, the body itself reshaping itself to a giant hand. GaoGaiGar sped forwards, slamming it's fist into the back of the Golden hand, which itself, tensed and caught the falling hammer.

"GOLDION HAMMER!" Guy cried out as he flew up above Mazinkaiser.

"DIE!" Was the cry from Koji's throat as he brough his blade up.

"HIKARI NI NARE!" was the cry from Guy's throat as he brought the hammer down, both it and his mech glowing gold.

The two attacks clashed aganist eachother, neither mech pulling away from the clash. Golden energy tore at the ground, and it was as if the two were encased in a golden pillar of light. ChoRyuJin and Great could only watch in amazment, their own fight insignifigent and forgotten, compared to the two titans clashing infront of them.

Then it happened.

Koji's eye's widened as the Kaiser Blade glowed yellow and began to dissaper. As it lit up MazinKaiser soon brought it's own hands up to stop the giant hammer. When it's hands began to glow, Koji brought the right up and around, shoving it into Galeon's open mouth. "TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" GaoGaiGar went flying back, the hammer dropping to the ground. When it crashed into a building, MazinKaiser's fist returned and Koji prepared to attack.

However GaoGaiGar did not rise.

"CAPTAIN!" Came from ChoRyuJin as he charged towards GaoGaiGar, heedless of Great.

That was his mistake, as Great pulled the V of it's cheast and threw it. It cut into ChoRyuJin from behind, cutting it him half. The red and blue parts fell seprate, even as Great Mazinger replaced his V. Great walked up behind MazinKaiser and placed a hand on it's shoulder. "Koji. You allright?"

"Yeah. I just didn't expect a punch to finish it." Was the reply as MazinKaiser began to walk forwards, and picked up the Goldion Hammer.

"Finishing it off?"

"Might as well. Can't have Bio Net rebuilding it." He said as he brought the Hammer up, resting it on MazinKaiser's shoulder, as he walked forwards.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO YOU JACK ASS!" Was GoldyMarg's cry. However, with his arms and legs still on GaoGaiGar, he couldn't do much.

Or so MazinKaiser thought. However, as he raised Goldymarg up the mech cried out, "GOLDION MAGNUM!" Goldy's body shot off, nailing MazinKaiser in the cheast and sending him crashing back, and forcing him to drop the Goldion Hammer.

Koji snarled and stood the mech back up, only to be grabbed by the damaged HyoRyu, and EnRyu. "WE WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THE CAPTAIN!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Was Koji's shout as he elbowed EnRyu in the face, and punched HyoRyu in the gut, forcing them both off. He began to stalk towards GaoGaiGar once again.

"CAPTAIN!" Was the cry from HyoRyu.

"CAPTAIN GUY!" came from EnRyu's metal lips.

"CAPTAIN!" From the fallen hammer.

"FIND YOUR COURAGE!" From all three.

Inside Galeon, Guy's eyes opened, his bruised and broken body, not wanting to move. He supposed if he wasn't an Evoluder he'd be dead already. "I won't... I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

GaoGaiGar began to stand while releasing an immense amount of energy. His body glowed with an intense green aura as he stared down at MazinKaiser.

"Round two Mazinkaiser." Came from Guy's throat. " Lets see how indestructable you really are."

* * *

PHEW! This chapter took a while... I hope you guys like it. Next time... Well... You already know what to look forwards to. And I won't include another Go Nagai mech. I might throw in something else later, but just one from him. BTW did I spell Skruander right? 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

I used Photon Beam instead of Koshikiryu beam, since it's what it translates to, and is a heck of a lot easier to spell. Thanks for the other corrections though. I'll have to use them for the Scrander.

* * *

"HOW COME KABUTO GETS TO FIGHT BUT NOT ME?!" Was the outraged cry of the overweight mech pilot. "MY BOROT IS TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN MAZINKAISER! I COULD BEAT GAOGAIGAR WITH JUST KICKING IT! "

Proffesor Yume sighed as Boss threw yet another of his tauntrums. He kept his eyes on the moniter, watching the fight through sensors placed in Great and Mazinkaiser. The proffesor had thought the fight had been won, but apparently, he'd been incorrect as GaoGaiGar had risen again.

Suddenly the screen switched, and files were rapidly being sorted through. Profffesor Yume's eyes widened in surprise at this change as the files were analzyed, ignored, and passed on. "What is this?" he said in surprise.

* * *

Outside Volfogg was in his police car mode, cloaked, and with a connector piercing the power labs data cables. It wasn't long before he found the GaoGaiGar attack video. Soon after that, the comparison between the two videos showed them identical. Detaching the connector Volfogg sped off.

Their wasn't much time left.

* * *

Guy charged forwards, faster than he had before, slamming into Mazinkaiser and knocking it flat onto it's back. As Koji tried to make the mighty mech stand, GaoGaiGar booted the mech in the face sending it sliding back through the rubble. With the added distance Mazinkaiser stood, and Koji cried out, "PHOTON BEAM!" Twin beams of light flew out at the charging GaoGaiGar, but Guy weaved the mech, causing the hit to nail Gadget Gao instead of the cockpit. When he was close enough, GaoGaiGar brought his right fist up and slammed it into Mazinkaisers face. The blow was so powerfull that Mazinkaisers eye shattered as it fell onto it's front.

As Mazinkaiser tried to push itself up GaoGaiGar firmly planted it's foot on the other mechs back as it reached down. Grabbing Mazinkaisers arm, before the wrist, GaoGaiGar began to pull. Bolts snapped, and hydrualics tore. Mech fluid poured out of the joints, and wires sparked as they were snapped. With a cry of rage, GaoGaiGar ripped Mazinkaiser's arm right off.

* * *

Now, it should be noted, that the arm and armor itself was completly intact. However not every part of Mazinkaiser is made from the same material which is what made this feat possible.

* * *

However this fact was the least important to Koji right now, as he rolled Mazinkaiser to keep GaoGaiGar from getting it's remaining arm. He stood the mech up shakily, as Mazinkaiser was now having trouble responding to Koji's commands. "Come on..." Koji muttered. "We won't lose. No matter who our opponent is, WE CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Mazinkaiser charged forwards with just one arm prepped to attack. However a light shone in Maiznkaiser's remaining eye, and when the mech punched, GaoGaiGar was sent hurtling back, it's face shattering revealing GaiGar underneath.

GaoGaiGar regained it's footing and countered with it's spiral drill. Mazinkaiser brought it's elbow down aganist the drill causing it to shatter, only to receive an attack from the straight drill. As Mazinkaiser stumbled back, GaoGaiGar landed a solid punch to it's opponents gut. Seeming to double over in shock, MazinKaiser rammed it's head aganist GaoGaiGar and used brute force to send the other mech reeling back with just it's single arm.

As GaoGaiGar skidded back, it grabbed onto the Goldion Hammer once again. "Goldy! Are you ready?"

"He's overflowing with power. But he's no match for our courage! Lets get him!"

GaoGaiGar leapt into the air even as Koji brought MazinKaisers chest up towards them. "Fine. Lets see you handle this!" Energy began building in the red wing Mazinkaiser had on it's chest. The wing glowed and shockwaves seemed to erupt from the sheer buildup. Buildings around Mazinkaiser shattered from the power. "KAISER..."

"GOLDION..."

**"NOVA!"**

**"HAMMER!"**

The Goldion hammer turned the energy from the Kaiser Nova into light, as it tried to descend. But an infinite amout of energy seem to constantly rise up to try to destroy it. Great, HyoRyu, and EnRyu, all had to fall back or risk being destroyed by this clash. GaoGaiGar, with the infinite energy of courage, burning Golden as it tried to descend, and Mazinkaiser, able to surpass even a god, trying to destroy it's opponent with the power of an infinite super nova.

'_Mikoto... I WON'T LOSE HERE!'_

_'Sayaka... I WILL DEFINITLY DEFEAT HIM!"_

GaoGaiGar extended out it's left hand as Gadget Gao flew to it, a green pillar forming.

Mazinkaiser raised it's head to look at it's opponent. "RUST TORNADO!" Three tornados shot out as one towards the waiting opponent.

"BOLTING DRIVER!" Was the cry, the orange energy overpowering the tornado. With that gone, Guy brought his left arm up and around. "GOLDION... DRIVER!" He brought the bolting driver down to the same level as the Goldion Hammer, and finally, began to descend. "HIKARI... " The Kaiser nova split like a stream of water pressing aganist a boulder. "NI..." GaoGaiGar split the nova and brought his hammer around at ground level. "NA..."

"CAPTAIN GUY! STOP!" was the cry as a police car flew inbetween the heads of the two mechas.

"WHAT?!" Cried Guy as he had to pull back the hammer before it vaporized the mech. "VOLFOGG?!"

"SYSTEM CHANGE!" Volfogg yelled as he changed into his robotic form, followed by him laying down his remote projection kit. "Please. Both of you watch."

With that, he began the projection of the two combatents. Both side by side could be seen doing the same movements, with the same people being tossed about, in perfect snyc.

Both pilots reconized the recordings. Both realized who had to have been behind it. GaoGaiGar and Mazinkaiser both turned to the other, with something of a grudging respect.

"You know... If I'd been alone out here, you would have beaten me." Came from GaoGaiGar.

"Pfft! Yeah right. Your the first person ever to rip off one of MazinKaisers arms. Your not an average pilot." Came the smug reply from Mazinkaiser's pilot.

Both pilots looked at the others mech before laughing. GaoGaiGar, armor melted and cracked, without even it's faceplate intact. And MazinKaiser, one eye shattered, the Kaiser Blade destroyed, an arm completly torn off...

Both mechs looked about ready to collapse from the strain they had been put under.

And then the Goldion Hammer was dropped to the ground.

GaoGaiGar tilted backwards, crashing into the rubble as it dropped. The green glow had faded, and the light in it's eyes dimmed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Came from Koji's throat as he opened the Pidlers cockpit to get a better look.

Inside Galeon's mouth, Guy Shisioh had passed into uncoinciousness, most likely from the punch that had been earlier delivered. Mazinkaiser looked down at the fallen mech before clenching it's remaining fist. "I swear... Bionet will pay for forcing us to fight... I'll destroy them myself!"

* * *

It was a long walk back to the bay tower base. With Mazinkaiser haveing to fly itself back to the Photon Power Lab, Great Mazinger and Tetsuya were aiding the other mechs in carrying GaoGaiGar back to it's home. It wasn't a speedy process as both HyoRyu, and EnRyu were damaged and having trouble walking. GoldyMarg was also low on energy after having combatted the Kaiser Nova head on.

No one said a word. On each of their minds was the unspoken fear. The fear that the King Of Braves had fallen for it's last time.

Night had fallen by the time they had returned. And the rescue crews began their work. Tetsuya was given a room for the night, as the base mechanics pulled an allnighter to repair Great and the others.

Mikioto stayed next to the surgery room the entire night as the doctors worked away on Guy Shisioh. Other members of 3G stayed next to her at times, but in the end, she was the only one to stay until the surgery light shut off.

The doctor came out of the room. "His ribs are broken, his spleen damaged, his skull cracked, his nose broken, and about fifty other injuries. I'm estimating he'll be out of it for a long time yet... But he'll pull through."

Mikoto sighed in relief before passing out in her chair. When word spread to the others, they shared that sentiment.

* * *

"Hmmp. So how long are you going to do nothing?"

"Repairs are almost finished. I'm leaving tommorow."

"These people gave you food and shelter. Your not going to repay them?"

"Hmmp. And what would you suggest?"

"Just protect them until Guy wakes up."

"Three G is not my concern."

"Is that true J? Is that really the true opinion of Soldat-J? "

* * *

Next time, GaoGaiGar is out of the battle. The mobile unit leaps into action aganist a new enemy with the aid of Great Mazinger. But can even these forces stop the might of the Promethus? Find out, when I stop being a lazy ass and update.

MEGA... FUSION!


	9. Chapter 9

I've had compalints that I made Mazinkaiser too weak. My reply is, sure. I probably did. But Mazinkaiser isn't that important to the story over all. So If I dress Mazinkaiser in a pink tu-tu drop a giant rock on him and he blows up like boss borot, and you complain about it, I will be very rude and say, "I'm the author. I can do stuff like this." Now, mind you, I'd never do the Tu-tu part, but I am going to write this story to the best of my ability, while focusing on the Braves. and that's that.

* * *

The repairs to the Gao Machines were completed. Galeon sat in his hanger quietly, not making a sound. The mechanics had finished their repairs and had gone to bed, hoping that the attacks would cease for a day or two and give them a chance to rest.

Things rarely go that well. Especialy when Bionet sets their sight on you.

The alarms began to sound even before noon, at the G-stone reaction detected at the citie's outskirts. Crews rushed to their stations, as the Big Order room descended.

'Unkown type detected. G-stone reactions are extremly high." Shiva reported as her hands flew across her console. "It's still outside our camera range and is approaching slowly."

"What's Guy's status?" Was Mamoru's question.

"Still uncoincious."

"And Zeke?"

"The doctors havn't cleared him yet, despite several escape attempts. His G-stone hasn't been reconnected yet either."

"Damn. Deploy the mobile unit. Ask Great Mazinger's pilot if he's willing to help. " Mamoru ordered, before he sat in his chair, tensely.

"Visual comfirmed." Swan reported. "Bringing it up on the moniter."

This new mech was white from head to toe. It's design was more streamlined than the mobile units in the fact, that despite it's size, it wasn't bulky at all. Armor extened from below the knees to cover the joint, and make a point, doing the double purpose or protecting the knee, and being used as an offensive weapon. Simalar armor protected the elbows. Beneath the hands were open tubes, each slighty smaller than the width of the arms, and the head was round, with a slight cap covering the twin green eyes from above. The face seemed to be a flat mask, and a G-stone burned from the center of the mechanoids chest.

The white mech continued to stalk forwards, heedless of the buildings in the way. Fortunitly the people had already begun to evacuate as this was a part of their daily life style. This would save the mobile units some time.

* * *

"Order FuRyu, RaiRyu, HyoRyu, and EnRyu, to go into symectrical docking before attacking. Volfogg is to analyis for weakness's, and GoldyTank will commence a barragage to buy the others time." Were Mamoru's orders.

"Yes sir!"

"Excuse me..." A voice said. Great Mazinger's pilot, Tetsuya walked into the big order room. "Would I be allowed to help?"

"Er..." Shiva started uncertain.

"I was fooled by Bionet, and I am partly responsible for your pilots injuries. I'd like to repay the debt." Said Tetsuya, looking straight at the group, grim faced.

"Of course." Mamoru stated. "Have the mechanics move Great Mazinger to bay six."

"Yes Sir!" Shiva replied.

"Thank you Sir." Tetsuya said before running out of the big order room.

* * *

A car was crushed under the mighty wheel of the GoldyTank as it cried out, "MARG CANNON!" The shells flew towards the white mechanoid, but the shots impacted on a barriar, meters infront of it. However this did not discourage the golden tank. He was far too stubborn for that. He kept up his fire even as ChoRyuJin's fire lanced overtop of him to strike at the barriar.

"BREAST BURN!" Tetsuya cried out from above, the V on it's cheast shooting out the mighty energy. It splashed aganist the barriar, and the concrete around it began to melt. "You will fall before the might of Great Mazinger! "

"Hmmp." The white mechanoid let out, in a deep male voice, as if annoyed by the attacks. It braced it's left leg after stepping forwards, then it entered a run. It's light footedness seemed impossible due to it's size, but it charged forwards aganist the shots. It stepped on the GoldyTank, the wheight crushing the concrete below and trapping Goldy's tires, and used it as a spring board to launch overtop ChoRyuJin.

GekiRyuJin did not fall back from the white mech flying towards him. He pulled back his shovel, and lightning arced across it.

A white spear, about as long as the white Mechanoids arm shot out from underneath it's left arm, and the mech grabbed ahold of it. When it landed in fron of GekiRyuJin, it ducked underneath it's shovel, and shoved the spear underneath his sholder, only for it's tip to appear underneath the other shoulder.

GekiRyuJin froze. " YOU... BAS... " Energy flowed and cracks formed, light emitting from each break. As they stetched to GekiRyuJin's eyes, he cried out. " COURAGE WILL SAVE THIS WORLD FROM BIONET!!"

The other Braves could only watch in horror as GekiRyuJin's energy coarsed out of control, and lightning arced across his body, before a pillar of fire consumed him. The glass in the buildings around shattered, before the buildings themselves collapsed.

When the smoke cleared, the white mechanoid stood, before continuing to the bay tower base at a run. "WAIT! YOU BATASTARD! " ChoRyuJin shouted out. He charged after, but couldn't open fire, or even take time to mourn his fallen little brother. Their was no time.

"MELTING SIREN!" Came from a hidden voice near the white mechs path. The barriar pulsed and fell, but the mechanoid continuied forwards, perhaps considering the lose a minor inconveince. Volfogg intended to make it more. "SILVER MOONS!" He cried out as he summoned his boomerangs and threw them at the other mechs legs from behind. The boomerangs speed out and stabbed into the mechanoids right leg, but didn't fully pierce the armor. The Mechanoid continued on, another spear being summoned as it charged the bay tower base.

It stepped on a metal hanger as it pulled it's spear back. The people in the main order room could only stare as their demise seemed to come.

* * *

Their was a mighty explosion, and a bright light. Mamoru and the others opened their eyes to look at what had occured.

The white mechanoid was on it's back in the ruins of a collapsed building. It's right arm was gone, as was the spear it had been holding. Their was a hole in it's right shoulder, and it was struggling to rise.

From the ruins of the hanger it had stepped on, the rubble that had been the door flew off. A white battle ship rose from the tiny confines of it's hanger, completly restored, the mighty J-Ark rose into the air. On it's bridge, it's lone occupant stood. "If Arma gave his life to destroy bionet, then as his comrade in arms, I must be prepared to do the same..." Soldat-J leapt into the air as he shouted out, "FUSION!" Red light emanated from the crest as J dissapered into it. The light brightly pulsed and stretched out to cover the mighty battle ship. "J-BIRD PLUG OUT!" The Cannons on the battle ship separated along with the command tower, and the final command was issued. "MEGA... FUSION!" The cannons seperated from the command tower, and spun around the main body of the ship, a body that shifted it's engines to below the eagle head on top. As it's might Quath seperated, the cannons attached themselves as arms, and the commandtower dropped down. At last, the mighty eyes appeared and the J-Jewel glowed brightly. "KING... J...DER!! "

Concrete shattered like cheap glass where the giant mechanoid set down. It stood taller than any other mech on the battle field and it turned towards the now crippled, but standing white mech. Without a word, a taunt, or any other spoken reasons, King J-Der lifted his left hand. "MASER CANNONS!" Was the cry as red beams of energy shot out. The smaller mech leapt into the air, however, King J-Der brought his right arm up. "ANTI-MESON CANNONS!" The four cannons on top of his right arm screamed with their energy ripping into the other mecha, sending armor flying and causing it to crash back into the ground.

The White mech struggled to stand. Hydralic fluid was leaking from it's joints, but it's armor had protected it from the worst of the attack. Still, when King J-Der approached, it turned tail and ran, knowing that damaged as it was, the warrior of the red planet had won.

However Soldat-J does not let his eneimies flee. Bringing his right arm up once again, he cried out, "J-QUATH!" The newly restored weapon lanced out like a phoenix, striking the other mech in the back and ripping it asunder.

After the other mech exploded, silence filled the air. The adrenaline of the battle could finally give way, to the pain that single mech had caused.

* * *

FuRyu.

RaiRyu.

Both were lost.

This was the first true casualty that the braves had suffered since returning home. Until now, this had been their way of life, fight the enemy win, and go home laughing. However GekiRyuJin had been completly destroyed...

Not even Soldat-J was in the mood to call this a victory.

In the big order room, all was quiet. Although GekiRyujin had not been one of the first braves, his strength and courage had saved all of them at one point or another.

It was a long quiet moment before Mamoru spoke. " Have the mechanics check the wreakage for the A.I cores... And call the others back...Notify us if anything is found."

"...Yes sir." Was the response from Shiva. She looked over to Swan to see the older woman in tears. None of the men present would meet her gaze, so she simply turned to the console and started to work.

BioNet had wounded all of the Gutsy Geoid Guard. And would probably never know it.

* * *

Allright. Sorry for the lack of updates. However I do have a real life, which will delay the next update unfortunitly. That, and I recently got an idea for another fic. A crossover with Gurren Lagann. However that will wait until this fic is finished. Also I'm expecting feedback on what I did to GekiRyuJin, so I'll state my reason now. Up to now, this fic has been too predictable. To keep it interesting I have to throw in the un-expected and killing a brave was the best thing to throw the story for a new loop.

* * *

Next time. With the re-vival of the J-Ark, BioNet decides that 3G is a major threat. G-Island quickly becomes a war zone. Can the might of the remaining braves hold up aganist the incoming hoards? Or is the death of one of their own the symbol for their doom?

Two Kings Ally In Battle


	10. bonus chap

Okay..... I owe everyone a bit of an apology... Namely for taking so long to update.

One part of it, is the fact that I know how I want to continue the story, but have yet to find a way that dosn't make it lame.

The second part.... Around the time I stopped updateing, I started making youtube vids, and got a pretty good response on them so far.

The third part..... I picked up World of warcraft.

So.... As an apology for the wait.... since chapter 10 STILL isn't how I like it yet, and, to show that I still remember some things.... Here's a bonus chapter.

Special Request Story. GaoGaiGar Aganist.... Megas XLR. Watch out for that waistline folks.

Part one. Japenesse Food Is Awesome.

"BBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!!!! WOW! This stuff is pretty sweet!" Coop said as slammed his empty bowl of ramen down on the restraunts counter.

"Gee.... Dunno why'd you say that? " Was the reply from the gothic Jamie sitting next to him. "That's only your tenth bowl."

"The food IS good though. " Came the reply from the Red-headed warrior, known as Kiva. "And it's alot more nutrious than burgers, shakes, hot dogs...."

The two looked at her.

" ....... It's pretty good tasting. " She said.

"ROCK ON!" Was Coop reply, before looking at her. "You gonna finish that? "

As Kiva pushed her half empty bowl towards Coop, Jamie popped up, "So what country is this stuff from anyways? China? Korea? "

"It's from Japan" Was her response.

Coop finished the bowl. "I always wanted to go to Japan. Check out the newest video games, see the giant robots. I could never afford plane tickets though.... And then you need a way to get around, and a place to stay...."

"Don't you just need a place to stay?" Was Jamies question.

Kiva, seeing where this was going merely put a hand on her face in exasperation.

"Huh?" Was Coop's response.

"Dude.... You own a giant robot, that can fly across the galaxy.... You REALLY think you can't go to Japan?"

"Uh...."

Kiva let out a sigh. "Lets just go.... and lets try NOT blowing up Japan."

"awww..... But...."

"NO BUTS! God I don't even know how Jeresy puts up with you."

Coop and Jamie looked at eachother, before Coop piped up. "Well, geez Kiva.... It's Jeresy."

"Pfft. Yeah Kiva."

Since Kiva had no idea what killing Coop and Jamie would do to the future, she restrained herself once again. Little did she know, Coops descendent would pilot a giant robot, march it around a city and get courtmartialed for property damage. Jamie's descendent would look at the glofrt invasion, steal all the money he could, run like hell to a different planet, and spend the rest of his days the Hugh Hefner of this section of the galaxy.

If only she knew....

..........

"Sir!" Was the cry from the blond woman at her station. "We have an unknown signal coming from the ocean."

"What?! Is it a Zonder?"

"No sir." From a white skinny guy, scratching his head to clear the dandruff. "No traces of Particle ZX detecated. But it dosn't match anything we've seen before... It's coming at us at a seriously fast spee..... It's going to hit the tower!!!"

The giant room they were in shook, and the members of this secret organzation had to graspe their consoles to keep from falling.

"It looks like it just grazed us." Said an old bald man, with rocket shoes. "However we can't let that monstrosity get to Japan."

"Agreed." Came from the blond haired man standing behind the center desk. " Lets send out Guy and Galleon. This man shall not have his way with our home!"

.........

"Coop you need to be more carefull!" Shiva said. "You just grazed that tower their."

"Hey, I didn't 'graze' it. I rubbed it. And it's still standing. It's all good." Was Coops reply.

"Pfft. Yeah.... He destroys Jeresy once a week. No one going to cry about rubbing a tower." Came from Jamie.

"We're not in Jeresy anymore. We can't blow up the city." was Kiva's stern reply.

"Oh Oh Oh! What if were attacked by giant japenesse robots? Like er... I know, a gundam. Yeah, what if were attacked by a gundam? Can I blow it up then?"

"NO!!.... Just the Gundam!"

"What if it has, like, a super nuclear reactor in it? Can I still blow it up?"

"....... Pfft, fine, do what you want. Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces."

"Awesome!"

"What about a giant robotic lion with a red haired guy riding on top?" Jamie asked.

"Where did you get an picture like that in your head?" Was Kiva's confused question.

"Theirs one coming right at us."

"Huh?"

Galleon rammed it's head into Mega's knocking it off course and into the dirt, Megas leaving an oversized trench behind as it skid.

"You... You have no right to be here!' Guy Shisioh yelled out. "Go back to where you came from!"

However, Coop was having none of that..... "Huh?"

Namely because he didn't understand Japenesse.

This....was going to end badly.

:End Bonus chapter 1:


End file.
